


Two Lonely People

by agoodtuckering



Series: The Hour Stories [3]
Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Lix's thoughts on seeing Randall again after so many years. It's not the first time, since he came to London, that she's seen that look on his face, and she can't quite place it. Why did he really come back?
Relationships: Randall Brown/Lix Storm
Series: The Hour Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Two Lonely People

It was nothing more than a long look, but it spoke volumes to her. She caught him. He was standing in the hallway, an unlit cigarette in one hand and an armful of folders in the other, possibly full of articles, notes, and news sources to pour through.

It was as if something had caught his attention,  _ possibly her,  _ and he couldn’t for the life of him tear his eyes away. How very telling of him without realizing.

_ Why had he come here?  _ She wondered. There must have been some ulterior motive. Maybe just seeing her again had shocked him as much as it had her. She’d caught him looking at her like that a few times over the past few days. There was a faraway look in his eyes and a soft expression on his face. There was ache there as well. Heartache and injury. They had both hurt one another. She felt oddly vulnerable at the thought.

“Mr. Brown?” she called, wandering his way. She placed her glasses back on her nose, for a moment, looking over something in her hands to busy herself. She stopped in front of him, though, bewildering him and effectively keeping him quiet. 

“Was there something you wanted?” she asked, eyes roaming his features for the briefest of moments. She would allow herself that, at least. Nothing more, of course, but at least that. He was still just as handsome as ever, only with a few more wrinkles this time around.

“No,” he finally replied. “I was only thinking.”

A myriad of playful, snide remarks came to her, none of which she said aloud. She simply sighed, responding, “Alright, then. I’ll be getting back to my typewriter…” 

His eyes fell to the ring around her neck,  _ his ring,  _ and he said nothing. Not a single word would suffice. She watched all this with a careful gaze, wondering what could be going on in that enormous, organized mind of his. _What could he possibly be thinking?  
_

They both left a beat later, but she turned for a fraction of a moment, just to watch him wander away. Randall’s fingers were playing at his sides, rubbing and closing into a loose fist. He seemed troubled, faraway.  _ Bothered _ about something. 

Of course, she knew what that something was, to some extent. It was  _ this.  _ Her. Them working together again, although in much different circumstances. So many years gone between them, and yet they still seemed to be essentially the same. With more mileage, perhaps, but still the same quirks and snappy remarks. 

_ Maybe one day,  _ she decided.  _ Perhaps one day she’d tell him that she still felt a great deal for him. Her love for him had never faded, though she kept it locked and tucked away in a safe place in her heart. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. This is just, in my opinion, a wee missing scene between them.


End file.
